


On the Run

by talesandthings



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Comforting Will, Confused Wolfgang, Flirtatious Will, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Sad Wolfgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Wolfgang and Will are in hiding in different parts of the world and to battle their boredom, they visit and annoy each other. </p><p>Or in which, Will flirts a lot and Wolfgang is seriously confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One in Which Will visits Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, but I hope that you will enjoy it. Sorry about the lame writing tho.

Wolfgang was on the run. He knew killing his cousin and uncle came with repercussions, but he was willing to pay the price, as long as people like them weren’t up and breathing. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew that he couldn’t stay in Berlin or anywhere in Germany really. But getting out of the country was going to be tough, because his uncle’s people were like the Yakuza, they were literally everywhere. This made taking an airplane dangerous. He knew people who could get him on a cargo ship, but that was going to cost him a shit ton of money that he did not have right now. Then there was also the fact that he couldn’t leave Felix behind, but he couldn’t take his friend anywhere with him either, because of the condition he was in. So he was stuck in Germany, until his best friend came to it, then they could flee the country together. In the meantime, he could get some cash. He was hiding out in a hotel, at a town near Leipzig, where his uncle’s people wouldn’t look for him. At least not for a while. He couldn’t really rob a place in the town, because that draw people’s attention to the city. Therefore, he had to get the cash the hard way, by getting a job. Apart from thievery, he didn’t really have any other skill.

“You could always sell your body.”

A mocking voice startled him out of his thoughts and he instinctively reached for the gun on the bedside table. But then he realized that the voice wasn’t that of someone threatening, yet someone who constantly annoyed him.

“Go away. I don’t have time for this”

Wolfgang grumbled and rolled over to the other side on his bed, away from the other person.

“Well it’s not a bad suggestion. I mean, from what I hear literally every night, you do have another great skill besides thievery.”

The teasing continued, which continued to piss the German off. Wolfgang turned around and  glared daggers at the person.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Wolfgang asked defensively, as he got even angrier. The other person just laughed and chose not to give a clear answer.

“Just messing with ya, man.”

Wolfgang could tell that was a lie, but he decided against probing because he knew he was probably not going to like the answer.

“And what do you suggest we do, William?”

Wolfgang asked and now it was his turn to be smug, because he knew just how much Will Gorski hated being William.

“It’s Will. Not William”

“Will is short for William, is it not?”

Wolfgang retorted. Will just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table that was set across the bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

“Where are you right now?”

Wolfgang asked, looking around the place where Will was. At least he got to hide in a heated hotel room, but the American seemed to be hiding away in some sort of a barn. That was just sad. In Will’s world, Will was sitting across from him on the ground, with his back to the wall of the barn, while Wolfgang was lying on a bed of hay.

“That’s classified”

Will replied and Wolfgang wondered just long he had been waiting to say those words. He rolled his eyes at the other man in response, but instead of saying anything, Will tilted his head to the side to carefully assess Wolfgang. For the first time in his life, Wolfgang felt really exposed and he tried to cover himself with the hay.

“I thought you were proud of your body”

Will teased and not to subtly licked his lips. The more time he spent with the American today, the more he felt like the man was hitting on him. That was just weird.

“I am. But I’m not utterly fond of lying naked fuckin’ barn, while the other guy is fully clothed”

“Would it make you feel better if I were naked too?”

The American blurted, but then he seemed to realize what he said and his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

“Are you flirting with me? Man, you have been away for long”

Wolfgang tried to play it off, but he knew what Will was doing. He just didn’t know how to react to it. Part of him actually liked the flirtation. God, he has been away from civilization for too long also.

“And what if I was? You know… flirting with you?”

Will gulped and his voice had an edge to it, which made Wolfgang’s heart skip a beat.

Instead of replying, he decided to take the coward’s way out, and disappeared from Will’s subconsciousness. Will tried to come back, but Wolfgang tried his best to keep him out. This was all just too weird, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Although, he didn’t really like Will much, because of his alpha male persona, he also couldn’t deny the attraction that existed between the two of them.

 

 


	2. Will Gorski AKA The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang is sad and drunk. Will pays him another visit.

It wasn’t that Wolfgang didn’t like Will Gorski. He did. The man was annoying and he had the same self-assured qualities that Wolfgang’s dad did, but unlike his dad, Will was actually a good guy. He cared for his friends and he protected them, something Wolfgang could never say about his late asshole of a father.

Will was always _there_. He was like a shadow, lurking around, ready to pounce in and offer his help if any of the sensate needed it. Like today. The man had decided that Wolfgang needed his help so he was hanging around in the blond’s subconscious, waiting to jump in and give Wolfgang a shoulder to cry on.

Kala had apparently for once decided to listen to Wolfgang and she was now getting married to Rajan. By now, Wolfgang really did mean _now_. She was off in Mumbai, vowing to spend the rest of her life with the man she was meant to be with, while Wolfgang was cooped up in his little hotel room that barely had any space to walk. A whiskey in one hand and the remote control in the other, he was just taking a swig and changing channels for the past hour. That is until Mr. Will Gorski had decided to show up. After everything that had happened a month ago, Wolfgang had shut the American out. He wasn’t letting him back into his subconscious despite Gorski’s persistence to come back and talk. However, today his guard was down. In fact, he had forgotten all about Gorski until he felt someone watching him.

“Go away” the German grumbled groggily and tossed the remote aside. The TV screen was nothing but static but Wolfgang was pretending like he was watching it anyway. He took another swig from the bottle and decided to ignore the American cop.

“Wow. I love watching static channels too. So we do have something in common” Will deadpanned and walked over to the bed. He sat beside the younger man and Wolfgang huffed and was about take another drink from the bottle when Will grabbed his wrist. “Don’t” he warned and the younger man slowly turned his head to look the American. Wolfgang’s eyes were glassy and he could barely keep them open. The younger man weakly tried to pull his hand back but gave up and a second later he was leaning against Will.

Will twisted his body to pull Wolfgang into a closer embrace and the two men stayed like that for a few minutes, while Will rubbed the younger man’s shoulder.

Wolfgang looked up his companion with blurred vision. He could vaguely make out Will’s face and leaned in closer, suddenly itching to kiss this stupid self-assured cop. Will met him half way and before they knew it, their lips connected into a searing kiss.

Will gently coaxed Wolfgang’s mouth open and let his tongue explore the younger man’s mouth. Wolfgang would later blame it on the alcohol but kissing Will felt better than anything he’d ever felt before.

It wasn’t long before Wolfgang felt his back hit the soft mattress and his hand moved behind the cop’s neck, pulling him closer. Will climbed on top of Wolfgang and his experienced tongue battled against Wolfgang’s. Wolfgang gave in and let Will take control. Will was practically fucking the younger man’s mouth, making him let out a muffled moan into Will’s mouth.

A few minutes passed and Will left Wolfgang’s lips go with one last hot kiss, before moving down. He trailed kisses along Wolfgang’s jaw and then he was exploring the long expanse of the younger man’s neck. Will gently nipped at the spot where Wolfgang’s head met his neck and made the younger man moan and buck his hips up, trying to get some friction for his hardened cock.

Will abruptly stopped and let his face stay buried in Wolfgang’s neck. The younger man continued move his hips up and their jean clad cocks brushed against each other making both men moan. “Fuck. We gotta stop” Will breathlessly whispered against Wolfgang’s neck.

Wolfgang whined and kept the movements going “No. I want this. I want you. You can’t stop. N-not now” The younger man was almost begging and Will used every inch of his self-control to hold himself back.

“No.” Will replied authoritatively and looked up to gaze into Wolfgang’s eyes.

The heat behind those green eyes made a shiver run through Wolfgang’s whole body. Will smiled gently and reached out to brush his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “There are two reasons why we can’t do this. One, you’re drunk and sad and I don’t wanna advantage of you” he stopped listing and gave Wolfgang a pointed look when the younger man began to shake his head in denial. “And two…” The older man trailed off and leaned in closer to Wolfgang’s ear “I want to be with you physically, when I fuck you”

Wolfgang gasped and closed his eyes, holding back a moan. He opened them when he felt the weight gone from on top of his body. A frown replaced the look of content that was on his face a minute ago. “Fucking tease” he grumbled to himself. He ignored the uncomfortable tightness around his jeans and closed his eyes once again.

Wolfgang would have wholeheartedly regretted his actions in the morning, had Will Gorski actually fucked him. His sober self wouldn’t ever let any self-assured, alpha male type man near himself, but his drunk didn’t harbor the same sentiments. And right now, Wolfgang hated the fact that Will Gorski was right.


End file.
